Winter
by terra hotaru
Summary: It was cold and the temperature was low. But the three friends felt warm...being at each other's side. TerraVen. Friendship. Happy birthday, illbewaiting. Based on her pic with the same title.


**Note: **So this is for **illbewaiting's** birthday based on her pic with the same title. VenTerra, everyone. Happy birthday, Sule!! –love- Go check out the pic. I'll put up the link to my profile. :3

Enjoy.

**Winter**

The weather was pleasant. White snowflakes gently fell from the sky, gracing the beautiful sunny morning. Pure white snow was already piling up outside, a sign that the snow adorned the town the night before. Sleeping in and tucked comfortably under the warmth of the blanket and body heat was really the most pleasant thing that one could do.

Ven shifted silently in his sleep, nuzzling into his lover's chest, breathing in and out slowly, still enjoying himself in his land of dreams. His earlier tensed muscles were relaxed as his dream became more pleasant. His breathing was even and he unconsciously shifted more to the side, getting more warmth from the man he loved.

Said man's eyes fluttered open slowly. Noticing the small blond pressed up against him, he smiled lazily, still drowsy from sleep. He embraced his little blond tightly, nuzzling against the soft, golden hair, and breathed out a small contented sigh there. That was the perfect morning for him, waking up, and finding Ventus sleeping beside him. He gave the blond all the comfort he could give without the need to be requested. As long as Ventus was in his arms…

Soft blue ocean eyes opened halfway before they were closed again. Ventus nuzzled more into the welcoming chest in front of him. He returned the man's embrace happily, breathing in the sweet scent that belonged to no other than Terra. "Good morning," he muttered, voice muffled.

"Good morning, Ven," the man smiled, lovingly patting the blond's head.

"Is it already morning?" Ven drawled, pushing his face away from Terra's broad chest to stare at the man before him, pouting a bit.

Terra clicked his tongue playfully. "What do you think?"

Ven rolled his eyes in a happy manner. "Always the one to ask questions back," he stuck out his tongue, slowly slipping out from Terra's hug.

"Always the one to comment." Terra gave a small smile, making his way out of the bed, following the blond out of the comfort of the bedroom.

The both started their day by brushing their teeth and battling over who would get to prepare breakfast for the day. Terra, of course, wanted to prepare breakfast, but he decided to quarrel with Ven just for the sake of teasing his blond. And so, it was decided later that Ven would go and take a bath while his lover would prepare the morning meal for him. Terra also received a mark of 'sunburn' as Ven playfully slapped the man's arm.

--

Toast and bacon was set beautifully on the table. Ven immediately dressed after his bathe and ran downstairs, stomach growling and protesting. He showed a small grin as he saw Terra set down two forks on the glass table. Then, the blond walked over to lovingly place a small kiss on Terra's cheek. "Good morning!" he said, happier this time.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Orange juice sounds good."

"Certainly."

Ven released a small chuckle. "You're acting like a butler."

"But of course." Terra bowed his head.

"Okay, you should stop that before it gets anymore awkward." The blond laughed.

"As you wish."

Releasing a last chuckle, the blond walked over to the window, head tilted up to watch the snow falling from the vastness of the sky. He watched as every single drop of snow hit the glass. Stretching a hand out, he pretended as if he was touching the snow through the see-through glass.

"We'll go out as soon as we're ready."

"Oh, I'm ready!" Ven exclaimed.

Terra stared blankly.

"And you're not." The blond teased.

"Aqua will visit soon."

"Let's eat then."

--

"Hey, Aqua." Ventus greeted as soon as he opened the door to let his friend in.

"I smell something good!" Aqua immediately barged in happily, running into the kitchen. "Bacon?"

Ventus closed the door behind him as he walked over to join the blue haired girl in the kitchen. He nodded. "Yes, we had that for breakfast."

"It's cold outside." Aqua said as she took off her coat and scarf, making herself comfortable on the sofa. "Where's Terra?"

"Upstairs taking a bath."

"Oh."

"He takes _hours_ in the bath. So… be patient."

"Oh really now?" Terra commented, walking down from the second floor, well dressed up for the weather, wearing a comfortable suit with a button up shit and another simple shirt inside. A wool scarf was also wrapped comfortably around his neck. His hair was beautifully combed.

"There he is." Ven feigned innocence, walking over to the closet by the stairs to fetch his jacket and wore it.

"Let's go!"

"Where are we going exactly?" Terra questioned, petting Ven's head affectionately.

"To the park and maybe have some ice creams. Anywhere we can go by foot!" Ven chirped, excited, always happy about the cold weather.

Terra looked over at Aqua, hoping that the girl would say something about the plan.

"Sounds like a good plan," she grinned, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, wearing back her coat and scarf.

"You okay with it?" Ven tilted his head to the side, wearing a pair of mitten, asking Terra.

"Sure." Terra nodded, walking over to the blond and grabbed the warm mitten-hand.

Ven grinned.

The three best friends walked out of the house.

--

Aqua rubbed her hands together. Puffs of cold air were coming every time they breathed. The temperature had dropped immensely compared to the day before. Ven was excitedly walking on ahead, observing the enticing snow with his eyes. Terra was walking in the middle side by side with his blue haired best friend.

"The snow sure piles up really fast." Ven commented.

"I'm not surprised. This snow started in the middle of the night and never stopped since."

"Terra and I never noticed."

"I noticed. It got surprisingly cold last night." Terra shrugged.

Ven blinked. "How come I didn't know?"

Aqua giggled. "Because you were so comfortably wrapped around Terra and all those blankets?"

The blond blushed at the comment.

Terra smiled at Ven's expression.

Aqua shot out her hand and felt the snow against her palm. Shyly, she retracted her hand, feeling the cold.

"It's getting even colder." Terra spoke.

"The snow… stunningly falling from the sky… washing away the world's sin with its gorgeousness and sophisticated gracefulness. It's even more beautiful than the rain." Ven nodded to himself, grinning brightly up the sky.

Terra and Aqua looked at one another before decided to playfully push their blond best friend until said blond stumbled forward. "Stop being poetic." Aqua giggled.

"Hey!" Ven pouted and then sneezed.

"See what it does to you?"

Ven looked at Terra for support. Terra merely chuckled and stepped forward to wrap his blond in a gentle embrace. Ven closed his eyes and rested the side of his head to the man's larger body. Terra released his hug soon after and took off his scarf. Kindly, he wrapped the scarf around Ven's neck, safe and secure. "There."

"Thanks." Ven looked up and smiled happily, his mitten-hands touching the scarf, cheeks pink.

Terra brushed the blond's bangs away and leaned down to place a soft, gentle kiss on the blond's forehead.

Aqua merely smiled and coughed soon after. "Am I supposed to be left here? Miserable and cold?" she pretended hurt.

"Aww, Aqua. I love you!" Ven laughed happily, running forward to hug Aqua who was taller than him.

"You're a small boy." Aqua teased.

Ven pouted instantly. "Yeah?" he countered, challenging.

"Yeah." Aqua nodded happily. "I always see you as a little brother."

Terra ruffled Ven's hair.

Ven ran over to the man and grabbed his lover's hand. "Let's continue on." He spoke cheerily.

"Sure." Terra nodded, putting his other unoccupied hand in the pocket of his pants.

Aqua smiled and held Terra's arm while eating the fresh hot sweet potato she had bought earlier with Terra and Ventus but hadn't finished.

Ven looked up and smiled at Terra. Terra mirrored the smile.

Above the snow blanketed road, the three friends walked side by side, chatting happily.

The pure, colorless snow, endlessly falling from the sky, gentle breeze blowing lazily.

Bright and warm smiles were radiated from the three friends.

Never once did they feel like they were going home because of the coldness.

All they wanted was simple…

Spending their precious time with one anoother, even under the low temperature.

_In the winter…_

--

Technically, I'm not really late with this fic. xDD there's still 2 hours before July 9th ends. So yep. xD Ah, the bright side to leave in Cali. xD Hope you enjoyed~ Happy birthday again to Sule~!


End file.
